


Yooka-Laylee

by eternal_moonie



Category: Yooka-Laylee (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Continues where the "Snakey Dealings" YouTube video leaves off.





	Yooka-Laylee

Title: Yooka-Laylee (sorry for the bad title)  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: More like a continuation from the "Snakey Dealings" video... which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYFJUeQIpTk

~~~~

 

Laylee picked up on what Trowzer had uttered. 

"Oh dear? Oh dear what? Out with it, snake!" 

"Laylee! Be a bit nicer to the nice snake who promised us the teachings of new cool moves for us." 

"It'ssssss uhm... kind of a long sssstory." 

"We've got time!" Laylee interrupted. "Right, Yooka?" 

"Alrighty mates, to make a long story short, Jiggies and feathers, aka the things you've collected, don't matter anymore. Those were needed for a bear called Banjo and a bird called Kazooie." 

"NOW he tells us, Yooka!!" Laylee exclaimed. 

"Then what should we be collecting instead?" 

"Why, Pagies, of course!" 

"Pagies?!" Yooka and Laylee both exclaimed. 

"Yes!" Trowzer responded and showed them an example. 

"What do they do?" Laylee asked. 

"Why, they unlock new worlds of course!!"   
The two friends looked at each other.

New worlds?

"When can we start?" 

That's when Trowzer's phone started ringing again. 

"Right now!" the snake replied with a smirk as he answered his phone. 

"Bill me matey! Sorry to keep you waiting, I had two characters who gave me rubbish, expired items, yes exactly, Jiggies and Feathers, I'm quite surprised there were no Honeycombs to be honest, or Mumbo Jumbo's tokens or even Humba Wumba's Glowbo's!" 

"The nerve of that guy... errr.. snake!" 

"Well, you heard him, Laylee, let's go collect the right stuff!" 

The End... (or The Beginning of the game!)


End file.
